


Bad Movies and Love Confessions

by IllegalCerebral



Series: CM Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternative Season 14 Finale, Anti-Jeid, CM Bingo 2019, Episode: s14e15 Truth or Dare, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: After JJ's confession in the hostage situation (where she was trying her best under extreme pressure she'll have you know) Spencer and the team are not letting her forget her words. Their friendship may be weird but there is no way JJ will risk the bond between overworked FBI Agent and sugary baked goodness.A fix-it fic because JJ was obviously bluffing and the team love to tease her.





	Bad Movies and Love Confessions

It had been six weeks. Six weeks since being taken hostage, a gun was pointed in her face and she was forced to confess something she had never spoken aloud.

Jennifer Jareau’s deepest, darkest secret.

_I have always loved you_

Sitting in the bullpen, staring across at Spencer with an intensity she didn’t know she was capable of, the idea that it was the greatest mistake she had ever made concretised in JJ’s mind.

“Spence…”

“But you love me” he grinned, “You’ve always loved me”

“What did Meatloaf say?” mused Luke “I’d do anything for love but I won’t do that”

Closing her eyes JJ called on every power in the universe to lend her strength right now because there wasn’t much more she could take.

“Spencer Reid. Hand over the doughnut and I promise you I won’t shoot you” JJ said. Behind her Tara and Emily were giggling maniacally. I work with children, actual children, JJ thought.

“Jennifer” Spencer fluttered his eyes as her, making Luke snort out some of his coffee “You love me. And what symbolises love more than gifting me the last doughnut with chocolate frosting and sprinkles?”

“Okay I thought I made clear that I said that because it was the first thing that came into my mind. I had a gun in my face for Christ’s sake! It was all I could think of and while I do love you, it is in a platonically way. More specifically the way someone loves their hyperactive, too-much-sugar-in-their-diet little brother. On that note, gimme the damn doughnut. It’s the last one and I didn’t get any, you’ve had four!”

“Wasn’t that line from a movie?” asked Emily “I’m sure I’ve heard it somewhere before. ‘I’ve always loved you. I could never tell you’”

“You mean it sounds cliché and trite” said Spencer. God JJ wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. He was having way too much fun with this. Secretly, JJ thought he was just happy that he’d figured out her tells finally and he might actually win the next game of poker. So not only had JJ been teased mercilessly since the case was closed but she was probably going to lose big next time the team played cards.

“Can I remind everyone that by saying that I distracted an armed suspect, allowed Spencer time to get free and shoot him and stopped two women bleeding bleeding to death. Don’t I get the tiniest bit of credit for that? It was kind of badass, and he totally bought the ruse. Who cares what movie I was quoting?”

“It’s from that movie, _Kisses Over Soup_ , where the girl meets a mysterious stranger on a train and they have this amazing passionate night but then he disappears but it turns out he’s the guy who bought her family’s failing restaurant” said Garcia with a sigh “We watched it at the theatre for girls’ night”

“I thought it was from _Shadow of a Shadow_. The one where she’s an assassin and he’s the cop that sent to track her down so she disguises herself as a victim and they go into hiding but he doesn’t realise he’s helping her hide from herself” said Luke “That movie is awesome. I cry every time I see it”

“You’re both wrong,” said Spencer “It’s the one where the artist is dying from a medically inaccurate disease and she falls for her doctor. Then he dies in a car accident but it turns out he’s a perfect match to donate his heart so she lives. It’s not the best out of those movies but that’s where the line is from. That’s how I knew JJ was faking”

Oh this perfection. Maybe JJ was in with a chance next time they played cards. Of course Spencer had known what movie she was quoting. A wicked grin began to creep on to her face.

“Isn’t Lila Archer in all those movies?” JJ asked, sweetly “If I remember right you begged me to go and see _Healing Broken Hearts_ with you three times. With your eidetic memory I would have thought once would be enough”

Spencer made a kind of squeaking sound, his face turning beetroot red as Garcia exploded with laughter, and the rest of the team looked bemused. JJ saw her moment, she dived forward and in one swift movement tore the doughnut from his grip and rammed it in her mouth in one go. Her arms raised high in triumph, a muffled sound that may or may not have been “Victory!” came out of her mouth along with some stray sprinkles.

“My doughnut”

“Lila Archer is a great actress,” said Luke “You shouldn’t be embarrassed about like her. I think the one where she’s a private detective and it turns out she was a ghost all along is amazing and she was cheated out of that best actress award”

“Oh Reid knows exactly how good she is” said JJ, licking her fingers “We’ve never told you guys about the case we worked with her have we?”

Spencer’s eyes widened as Garcia cackled with laughter. Everyone moved closer to JJ.

“You met Lila Archer?!” Luke gasped.

“C’mon JJ, that was nearly fifteen years ago”

“Tell me everything” Tara demanded.

“Gather round friends and listen to the epic story of my dear beloved Spencer getting hot and heavy with a movie star in a pool”

A chorus of  disbelieving “woahs” erupted and JJ basked in the glory of revenge. It lasted all of two seconds until she caught sight of the bag Spencer had produced from under his desk.

“I was going to give these back but she since love me so much you won’t mind me having them. You know since you couldn’t tell me about your feelings because it got all complicated”

“My Cheetos stash” JJ breathed.

“No! M _y_ Cheetos stash!”

The ear-piercing screech JJ made as she vaulted over the desk could be heard throughout the entire building. Everyone who witnessed it was surprised by how fast Spencer could run but then fear of death or at least grievous bodily harm will do that.

“Shouldn’t have gone for the Cheetos” Emily shook her head sadly “It was really nice knowing him”

“Forget that” Luke said, “I wanna know about Lila Archer and the pool. In detail. Now”

A shout that sounded suspiciously like Spencer, followed by the sound of someone being tackled to the ground floated down the hall. They all paused for a moment.

“Okay so Gideon and Reid were lecturing in LA when they get this call as they’re headed back to the airport…” Garcia began.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as an entry for CM Bingo 2019 on tumblr, the square was teammates!


End file.
